Cylindrical tanks are in common usage for storage and dispensing of numerous fluids and gases such as acetylene, oxygen, butane, propane, and many more. Such tanks are typically heavy and transport thereof, particularly in the field, presents a difficult task for a single man, or even for two men in the case of larger tanks. The smooth surface of the tank side wall renders grasping the tank difficult. The possibility of breakage of a valve or gauge on the tank due to dropping during manual transport renders the task potentially dangerous.
Various clamping apparatus have been devised to assist in manually transporting such tanks or other cylindrical storage containers. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 215,344 to Flynn and U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,435 to De Luca et al. Yet it is desirable to provide a carrying apparatus quickly and readily engageable with and disengageable from tanks of the type described while at the same time allowing easy transport thereof by one or two men over rugged terrain.